


Jyn Erso and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day

by gloriouswhisperstyphoon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain if you squint, Unbeta'd we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouswhisperstyphoon/pseuds/gloriouswhisperstyphoon
Summary: Shara and Leia were standing at the door when Jyn opened it, blinking her eyes.This was already too much for 1am.“What the -”“Shara drank too much to drive and I don’t know how to drive stick. We want kebabs,” Leia said, her voice completely matter-of-fact.





	Jyn Erso and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstridMyrna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/gifts).



> For the lovely Giddy, who's having a terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day and deserved some love. 
> 
> Also, this was written in 30 minutes while my best friend held a stopwatch, so apologies if it's not up to par.

There was a knocking at the door. 

Jyn poked her head out of the blankets and looked at the clock.

1:25 AM.

_ What the fuck? _

She ducked back under the blankets and curled closer to Cassian, leeching off his warmth.

The knocking started again, angrier this time. 

She ignored it. 

The knocking started, but it sounded as if someone were punching the door.  

No. She wasn’t going to open the door. It was too warm and comfortable under here. 

“JYN ERSO! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!”

_ What was Shara doing here? _

Cassian poked her in the ribs. “Open the door so that they can shut up,” he mumbled. 

She poked him back, burying her face into her pillow. 

“You do it,” she grumbled.

He shoved her to the edge of the bed. “Sort it out so that we can go back to sleep.”

Jyn groaned, reaching to the ground to find a shirt and a pair of pants, not caring too much who they belonged to.

When she opened the door, Leia and Shara stared back at her with the world’s biggest shit-eating grins, before they grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out the door, shoving a pair of keys into her hand.

“What the -”

“Shara drank too much to drive and I don’t know how to drive stick. We want kebabs,” Leia said, her voice completely matter-of-fact.

She rubbed her temples.

“And you couldn’t have called an Ubereats delivery or something?”

Shara shrugged. “Lost my phone somewhere back there and Miss Thing forgot to bring hers with us when we went to karaoke.”

There was too much there to unpack.

“Why were you drinking anyway? It’s literally a Tuesday night.”

A pair of matching grins and shrugs before they shoved her out into the freezing night. 

The ground was utterly cold under her feet and she rubbed at her upper arms and stamped her feet to try and stay warm.

“You idiots couldn’t have let me get my shoes or anything?”

A sharp shove in the back towards the car.

Thank God the engine still worked, despite whatever they had done to it that night. 

“Why is the car purple?”

“Luke got stoned and decided to do it.”

“-Luke?”

Leia just laughed.

To be fair, that shade of purple could only truly be appreciated by someone indulging in the finest of marijuana varieties. 

“Look, let’s just get this over with. You guys get your kebabs and I’ll go back to sleep.”

The streets were completely deserted at 2am and they made their way pretty quickly to their local kebab haunt, Jyn praying that this night would be over soon.

But alas, her hopes were dashed.

The bright neon signage was completely dark and all the lights were off.

Twin howls of disappointment came from the back seat of the car. 

“No!”

“Why?”

Jyn rubbed her temples. “Maybe it’s because it’s 2:30 on a Wednesday morning?”

Leia’s voice piped up from the back. “You said, though, that you’d go back to sleep once we’d gotten our kebabs.”

Jyn didn’t like where this was headed.

Shara shoved her face around the driver’s seat. 

“We’ll find an open kebab store! Then you get to go home!”

The car horn honked as Jyn slammed her head onto the steering wheel. 

It took almost two hours of driving along an almost deserted highway to the  _ next city _ before they were able to find an open kebab store, the owners looking utterly sleepy and confused at 2 drunk women and a hangry barefoot one standing outside.

“Does the cold one want a blanket or anything before she dies of hypothermia?” the owner said, completely befuddled at the current events.

Shara waved him off. “Nah, she’s fine. We’ll get an HSP into her and she’ll be good to go.”

There was a quick bustle behind them as the owners sprung into action, getting whatever drunk food one gets on at 3am on a Wednesday morning. 

Jyn took one look at the oily monstrosity that Leia and Shara had ordered for her and she almost left them at the shop that instant.

“What the fuck is that, even? I thought you said you wanted kebabs.”

Leia shoved a fork into her hand. “That’s an HSP, and you’re going to eat it. Early breakfast. Most important meal of the day.”

She shook her head and started to dig in. This would be an absolute mistake.

It was, indeed, an absolute mistake, given that the food was so heavy and sat so badly in her stomach that she almost passed out from a food coma on the way back to dropping the drunken idiots back off at their homes. 

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon when she finally managed to crawl into bed, burying her face into the warmth of her beloved pillow. 

Her eyes had just drooped shut when a horrific siren noise started up from her bedside table.

She picked it up.

_ 8am class.  _

She rolled her eyes. 

Class could wait for another day. 

She was never helping anyone out at 1:25am again. 

  
  



End file.
